creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RuckusQuantum/Wordmarks and Stuff
A new year has passed by, and 2016 has now come into the scene. I haven't got the chance to greet everyone in here some few days, since I was busy managing life and parties and people and stuff I don't intend to enumerate. Yeah, just like most people reading this, I was completely stressed out and exhausted, rendering me uncapable of checking into the site or even lifting up my phone. I assume my New Year's celebration is like the most: tiring but happy. I can call it like that. And so far, the only two stress-relievers I practice are writing and designing. I've had good memories with writing stuff, so it's quite able to bring me some good feels. Now, speaking of designing... this is the main reason I came here, to tell everyone the things I've been up to. You know who I am, and you probably know what I mean. Mind reading the title of this blog again? Wordmarks. Yeah, you didn't read it wrong. I'm back, and I brought my brand new wordmarks with me. There's a six of them, and they slightly vary in style and quality, so... it's pretty good. To be completely honest, this was the only thing I've done these last few weeks (the lack of sleep is taking its toll on me again). And although I'm not much into it, like offering my tainted spirit to the demonic designer deity I can say I ended with satisfying results. And one more thing, i''t does feel damn great!'' So what follows below are the wordmarks, and the brief description of how I came up with the said wordmark. ---- Wordmark #1 Have anyone in here visited The Slender Man Wiki? 'Cause I'm telling you, the wordmark of that site... looks similar? This is actually my best one; c'mon, look at that? Dark and distorted, tinged with blood red. Does it look awesome? ---- Wordmark #2 Well, nothing much of a difference in here. It's just same-old all-caps serif font, like the current one, only made simpler and aligned with each other. However, if put in a pitch-black background, it sure can stand out like... I don't know what the hell I'm going to say. It's average, all in all. ---- Wordmark #3 Can you see it...? Yeah, this was the one I was supposed to post right away on Christmas day, but since I've been dumped with hella lot of stuff on 25, I wasn't able to come here and present it to everyone. But still... it looks fantastic, maybe a bit outdated, but still fantastic. ---- Wordmark #4 (In)arguably, this is the worst thing I have designed my entire life. But since it still (I think...) has the creepy vibe in it (which I doubt would last any longer after seeing all these), I decided to post it here along with the hustlers. Don't ever think of debating with, it looks damned hideous and awkward. You know what I mean. ---- Wordmark #5 Uhh, probably a ripoff of the first one, but I think it radiates that eerie aura, and thus be creepy. I'm not sure how to describe this, but I think this is second to the worst. No more words left to be spoken. ---- Wordmark #6 This one is, as far as my eyes can see, second to the best. This is just awesome and scary at the same time! In fact, just for the sake of telling it, this is the only one I made with my hands. Get a soft rounded brush, set its settings to "Fade", start drawing the individual letters, blur it, blur it even more, lessen its transparency, and here it is! ---- So let's get to actual stuff. Since there's six of them, I will create a poll that everyone can vote to, and whatever gets the highest votes will win; and of course, it takes that position in the upper-left corner of your desktop. This poll will be up until the end of the month, and I think it's quite a long time, but it's not quite reason to go slow on things. I encourage everyone to vote... Will a small vote kill you? What wordmark do you think is the best? Wordmark #1 Wordmark #2 Wordmark #3 Wordmark #4 Wordmark #5 Wordmark #6 So... I think that's it. I have nothing more to say, and I shall return to my stygian cave. I am not yet finished worshipping our savior and great lord Cthulhu. * * * * * P.S. Can please an admin make this a staff blog, please? Thank you in advanced for your wondrous consideration. I am more than thankful that I could contribute positively (and aesthetically) to this awesome site. It's been a great experience helping this site grow up. Category:Blog posts